Safe In The Dark
by LaMainQuiEcrit
Summary: Après Kurt, David Karofsky reçoit d'autres visiteurs dans sa chambre d'hôpital. GEN. Tag episode 3x14, On mY Way.


**Titre** : _Safe In The Dark_

**Spoiler** : saison 3 plus spécifiquement les épisodes Heart (3.13) et On my way (3.14).

**Genre/rating** : amitié (enfin, quelque chose qui s'en approche version Gleeienne je suppose).

**Warnings** : quelques gros mots ici et là, rien de bien méchant.

**AN1** : le titre est tiré d'une chanson interprétée par Ludo que vous pouvez écouter sur YouTube. Je vous conseille cette vidéo http :/ www. youtube .com/ watch?v=TbeIVlvJ6Fc qui est la seule complète (écoutez la bien jusqu'au bout !). Psit, n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces avant de copier-coller l'adresse et de rajouter un "slash".

**Disclaimer** : Not mine !

**1 –** David n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Même lorsqu'il avait pris la décision d'en finir avec …. Avec tout. Tout ce gâchis qu'était devenue sa vie. Si on pouvait appeler la montagne de mensonges qu'il avait tissés tout autour de lui une vie. Non, à ce moment là, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti avait été du soulagement. Du soulagement et une incroyable sensation de paix. De légèreté. Il avait soigneusement rangé sa chambre, sorti son costume du dimanche, posé la chaise sous la poutre de la buanderie et …

Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair. Non. Les médecins lui avaient dit qu'il devait mettre « tout ça derrière lui ». Qu'il devait oublier, passer à autre chose, qu'il …

_- Imagine toi dans dix ans …_

La voix était mélodieuse, rassurante. David prit une large inspiration, la relâcha, laissant la voix de Kurt le guider.

Kurt.

Kurt allait l'aider. Il lui en avait fait la promesse ! Malgré tout ce que David avait pu lui faire subir, Kurt lui avait offert son amitié. Et David l'avait acceptée comme un homme à la mer se jette sur une bouée.

David n'était plus seul. Il avait Kurt.

_Juste_ Kurt en fait. Ses anciens amis ne voulaient plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, sa propre mère le traitait comme un pestiféré. Il avait peur : peur de retourner chez lui, peur de retourner à l'école, peur de quitter cette petite pièce blanche qui était devenue son refuge.

Soudain, une terrible pensée traversa son esprit, le pliant en deux sur son lit : et si Kurt changeait d'avis ! David ne pourrait pas franchement l'en blâmer mais … mais David se retrouverait complètement seul. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre, il ne pourrait pas, il … David sentit la panique monter en lui.

_- … tu te penches vers ton compagnon et tu lui dis …_

- Je suis si heureux, murmura David, yeux clos, paupières mouillées de larmes.

David laissa échapper un soupir bruyant et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. Il devait se ressaisir. C'était à lui de faire en sorte que ce rêve devienne réalité. A lui de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Avec un peu d'aide. Il essuya rageusement ses yeux du revers de la main et tira son téléphone portable du tiroir de la table de chevet. Au diable les règles de ce foutu hôpital, il avait besoin de parler à Kurt, _maintenant_. D'une main tremblante, il composa le numéro mais fut interrompu par du bruit dans le couloir, juste devant sa porte. Il reconnut immédiatement à qui appartenaient les voix étouffées.

- … mais tu dois venir Santana ! Lord Tubbington dis que nous devons aider tous les autres dauphins en danger. Ne rien faire est anti-américain. Et contraire aux lois sur la préservation des espèces. Tu dois croire en notre pays et en l'écologie !

David pouvait voir deux silhouettes derrière la vitre.

- Britt', pour la énième fois, les dauphins ne sont _PAS_ des requins homosexuels. Chambre 135, c'est là. Je te donne quinze minutes pas plus, ok ?

Un petit toc-toc timide résonna sur la porte de sa chambre mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre, David vit Brittany Pierce entrer.

* * *

Pauvre, pauvre dauphin, pensa Brittany en découvrant David Karofski sur son lit d'hôpital. Il avait l'air si différent d'avant. Beaucoup plus petit allongé que debout. Parfois, il lui avait fait peur dans les couloirs de McKinley. Il ne souriait jamais et ses sourcils étaient tout le temps en colère, l'air menaçant. Comme un ours.

Lord Tubbington disait toujours que les sourcils des gens étaient le reflet de leur âme. Un peu comme dans ce livre que lui avait prêté Tina où les gens ont tous un petit animal sur leur épaule (1). Les sourcils étaient des Daemons. Les plus horribles étaient certainement ceux de Rick The Stick : ils ressemblaient à deux petites flammes rouges toujours allumées dansant sur son front. Brittany n'aimait que les sourcils de Santana. Ils la chatouillaient lorsqu'elle l'embrassait gentiment sur le front, ils étaient comme deux petites pattes de velours. Ce qui collaient parfaitement à la personnalité de Santana : un chat sauvage avec des petits coussinets tout doux sous ses griffes.

(Bien sûr, Brittany avait eu quelques appréhensions à l'arrivée de Blaine dans leur groupe. Blaine avait des sourcils très impressionnants. Contrairement à ses cheveux, domptés grâce à du gel, les sourcils de Blaine étaient sauvages, comme des chevaux ! Santana disaient qu'ils ressemblaient plutôt à des chenilles hypertrophiées mais Santana ne connaissaient rien aux animaux et encore moins aux Daemons. Kurt était une licorne et il avait son mustang à ses côtés pour le protéger).

- Bonjour ! Lança Brittany.

- Euh, salut, répondit David.

Brittany se planta devant le lit de David.

David ne comprenait pas ce que Pierce faisait ici. Il n'avait jamais adressé la parole à la pom-pom girl.

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre.

David attendait que Pierce lui dise ce qu'elle faisait là lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui, le fixant d'un air intense, yeux plissés et lèvres pincées. Elle se redressa brusquement, un large sourire aux lèvres et prononça les plus étranges paroles que David ait jamais entendu :

- Tes sourcils ont changé. Je crois que tu mérites un cadeau !

Un peu abasourdi, David prit le paquet que lui tendait Pierce. C'était mou et emballé dans du papier rose fluo.

- Merci.

- Oh, y'a pas de quoi. Tu l'ouvres ?

- Euh, oui, oui, bien sûr.

David déchira le papier et en sortit un ours en peluche. Il était brun et portait autour du cou un énorme nœud rouge.

- C'est un symbole, dit Pierce. Il représente ta dernière métamorphose.

- Ma dernière métamorphose répéta David, franchement mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours entendu dire que Pierce était un peu fofolle mais là, il en avait la preuve formelle : et dire que c'était lui qui était sous surveillance psychiatrique !

- Oui, tu n'es plus un méchant ours. Tes sourcils sont moins bourrus maintenant. Juste une petite ligne de fourrure tranquille. Et Toudou sera la représentation de ton ancienne et de ta nouvelle âme. Un ours, mais un gentil.

- Toudou ? Hasarda David.

Brittany hocha la tête et désigna l'ours en peluche du menton.

- Oui, regarde, il a les mêmes yeux que toi : tout triste.

David pencha la tête vers l'ours. En effet, la peluche affichait des yeux qui auraient attendri la pire des brutes.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment.

- Britt', j'avais dis quinze minutes. Hey Karofski.

- Santana.

Brittany claqua des mains.

- Je vais chercher des chocolats chauds pour chacun de nous ! Ne bougez pas.

Elle sortit laissant David seul avec Santana.

* * *

Santana prit la chaise qui se trouvait près de la porte d'entrée et s'y installa. Elle ne se contentait jamais de « s'asseoir ». Trop plébéien, trop commun. Elle prenait place, ses gestes sensuels et mesurés. Rien n'était laissé au hasard chez Santana Lopez, chaque mouvement calculé pour donner un effet de déroutante sensualité arrosé d'un soupçon de dangerosité.

David sourit. Aurait-elle oublié avec qui elle était ? Tout ce cinéma le laissait – et pour cause ! – de marbre.

- Alors ? Se contenta de demander Santana.

- Alors quoi, répondit David sèchement, soudainement exaspéré par la présence de la jeune fille.

Après le fiasco du bal de promo, il n'avait pas revu Santana. Il avait changé de lycée et essayé d'oublier McKinley. Essayé d'oublier Kurt. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que personne là-bas ne savait qu'il était homo avant que ce crétin de Nick ne balance tout. David ne comprenait pas pourquoi Santana n'avait pas dévoilé son secret.

- Alors … comment ça va gros crétin, répondit Santana en levant les yeux ciel.

- Santana nous savons tous les deux que tu te fiches éperdument de savoir comment je vais alors tu me dis ce que tu fais là ou tu rejoins Pierce à la cafétéria et tu me laisses tranquille.

Santana lui sourit. Froid le sourire.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je vais la rejoindre. Et pas qu'à la cafétéria. Ils se trouvent que nous partageons le même lit. _Offi-cielle-ment._

David écarquilla les yeux.

- Que … quoi ? Tu … tu as fait ton come-out ?

Santana grimaça.

- Pas exactement non. Tu n'as pas suivi les élections ?

David haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais moi la politique.

- _Mmmmoui_, pas étonnant. Quoiqu'il en soit je suis là parce que …

Elle se leva (non sans avoir préalablement croisé et décroisé ses jambes à la Sharon Stone) et, bras croisés sur la poitrine, se planta devant le lit.

- … parce que je sais ce que tu traverses et si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

- Tu sais ce que je ressens, bah voyons, dis moi Santana est-ce ta mère -

Santana l'interrompit.

- Ma grand-mère ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. Elle refuse que je mette les pieds chez elle. Elle a rendu toutes les photos qu'elle avait de moi à mes parents. Et j'aime mon abuela plus que ma propre mère. Elle est … elle est la première personne à qui j'ai ouvert mon cœur. Et elle m'a rejetée. Donc oui, je _SAIS_ ce que tu ressens.

David resta silencieux. Il fixait Santana attendant quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui lui rappelle la Santana qu'il connaissait : la garce froide et sans cœur. Dans quelques instants, elle allait lui rire au nez et lui avouer qu'elle le menait en bateau. Mais rien ne se passa.

- Pourquoi ? Finit-il par lâcher.

- Pourquoi quoi ? Soupira Santana, agacée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aiderais ? Répliqua David sur le même ton.

Santana prit l'ours en peluche que David avait posé sur la table de chevet. Elle l'examina longuement, restant silencieuse, puis elle le reposa avec révérence sur la table.

- Parce que Brittany me l'a demandé …

- Oh, répondit juste David. Il pouvait comprendre ça. Il ferait aussi tout ce que Kurt lui demanderait s'ils étaient … non, il ne devait plus penser à ça. Il ne devait plus penser à Kurt _comme_ ça.

- … et aussi parce que tu as besoin d'aide, termina Santana.

David leva les yeux vers elle. Son visage devait refléter sa surprise (_OhMonDieu_, Santana Lopez faisant preuve d'empathie : qui a besoin de se suicider lorsque la fin du monde est proche ?) parce que Santana répliqua aussitôt sur le ton sarcastique qui la caractérisait.

- Surprise, surprise … Ouais, je crois que depuis que je sors « pour de vrai » avec Brittany, je deviens un peu trop _sentimentale._

Tête haute, cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules et robe tellement moulante qu'elle révélait même les contours de ses grains de beauté, Santana se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers David, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh, et tu n'as plus rien à craindre de ce petit abruti à Thurston. Nick, c'est ça ? C'est plus un lézard qu'un dragon maintenant (2). On dit que la queue du lézard repousse quand on la coupe. J'adore les documentaires animaliers mais j'aime encore plus les expériences … _in vivo_.

Sentimentale, mon œil ! Pensa David vaguement horrifié à l'idée de ce qui pouvait être arrivé à Nick.

- Et David, un dernier point. Touche à un seul des cheveux ultra laqués de Kurt et tu rejoindras Nick dans mon petit laboratoire personnel, _capice_ ?

_Ouch_ ! David serra instinctivement les jambes sous les draps.

Santana lui adressa un petit signe de la main, sourire toujours figé sur le visage et sortit de la chambre.

David prit le nounours et esquissa un sourire. Yep, définitivement il valait mieux avoir Santana comme alliée que comme ennemie.

Une alliée. Peut-être même une _amie_ ?

Parce qu'après tout, il fallait être plus que votre allié pour être capable de démembrer (il espérait que c'était plus au sens figuré que littéral) quelqu'un pour vous, non ?

**2 –** - Et voilà David, une chambre toute propre. Je sais que tu sors demain. Tu dois être impatient de rentrer chez toi, hein ? Ton père -

David n'écoutait pas vraiment l'infirmière. Il faisait la même chose avec le reste du personnel de l'hôpital en fait : il hochait la tête lorsqu'il sentait qu'ils attendaient une réponse de lui, une simple réaction c'était tout ce qu'il avait à leur offrir. Il n'avait rien à leur dire.

- …. Oh et tu as un visiteur, David ! Je vais te laisser avec ton ami.

David leva la tête vers la personne qui venait d'entrer.

_Ami_ ? Cette fois, il n'avait aucun doute sur la réponse : _jamais_.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda David avec toute la brusquerie dont il se sentait capable.

Anderson ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'installer dans la chaise que Santana avait occupée quelques heures plus tôt. Il était certainement moins sexy que Lopez. David l'avait toujours trouvé ridicule : un hobbit affublé de stupides cravates. Aujourd'hui, il arborait un nœuds pap.

- Je suis content que tu t'en sois sorti indemne, répondit juste le petit ami de Kurt (« le petit ami de Kurt ». A cette seule pensée le cœur de David se contracta si fort que pendant un moment, il eut l'impression qu'il avait tout simplement cessé de battre).

- Ouais, vraiment ? Ravi d'avoir illuminé ta journée, répondit David sur un ton sarcastique (boum, boum, boum. Comment un cœur brisé peut-il encore battre ?).

- Oui, je suis heureux que tu ailles bien, répéta juste Anderson, parce que si tu étais mort ce jour là, je crois bien que Kurt ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

David répondit du tac au tac.

- Oh et tu crois peut-être que Kurt est le seul à pouvoir me reprocher mon « égoïsme ». Il n'avait pas cessé d'entendre ça depuis qu'il était là. Qu'il avait fait du mal à tout ceux qui l'aimait en voulant les quitter comme ça. David était non seulement _anormal_ mais en plus il faisait souffrir sa famille et ceux qui l'aimait.

Anderson fronça les sourcils.

- C'est bien ça le problème. Il ne te reproche rien. Nada. Toutes les années que tu as passé à le balancer contre les casiers. Les insultes. Les menaces. Le premier baiser que tu lui as volé. L'avoir chassé de McKinley. _Pfiout_, il a tout oublié. Ta tentative de suicide a été plus efficace qu'une amnistie présidentielle. En fait, tu es comme un miracle : même Sebastian a fait son _mea culpa_ grâce à toi. A quand la canonisation … Oh, mais je suis stupide, il faut être _mort_ pour ça, non ?

David avait toujours détesté ce type mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait _peur_. Il y avait quelque chose de glacial et de déterminé dans sa voix. Quelque chose qui donnait des frissons à David.

- Il a même oublié que tu l'as suivi pendant une semaine dans les couloirs de McKinley déguisé en gorille et que tu as forcé son casier pour y glisser des mots doux. Tu as du te procurer son emploi du temps pour savoir quand il serait dans la cafétéria, ça aussi il l'a oublié … Mais pas moi, Karofski.

Anderson se pencha vers lui.

- Je connais Kurt. Il va vouloir t'aider quoiqu'il en coûte, quoiqu'il _lui_ en coûte. Mais je suis là Karofski et au moindre faux pas, je serai sa mémoire. Et nous savons tous les deux ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?

David ne répondit rien.

Anderson se leva et quitta la chambre sans un mot. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que les mains de David cessent de trembler.

**3 –** David se demandait quand cette journée allait _enfin_ se terminer ! Il se sentait émotionnellement complètement vidé. Il ferma les yeux … pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard lorsque trois petits coups secs furent frappés à sa porte. Il soupira. Visiblement, tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour venir le voir sur aujourd'hui.

- Entrez.

- Salut mec.

David ne dit rien. Il était incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

La personne qui venait d'entrer elle, se mit à babiller nerveusement.

- Euh, je … j'voulais te ramener un truc mais c'était ou des fleurs ou des trucs super sucrés. Des chocolats, en forme de petit coeur. Trop _space_ mec, je te jure. Et, euh, bah, sinon, y'avait des roses mais bon … alors … alors, j'ai réfléchis et … et Beiste oublie une fois sur deux de fermer à clés l'armoire, tu sais, celle où on range le matériel. Alors … alors j'ai piqué ça. Pour toi. En souvenir et tout.

David était incapable de quitter Azimio des yeux. Azimio était dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Azimio qui avait été le premier à écrire ces horreurs sur son mur faceboock.

Azimio qui lui tendait un sac en plastique.

David prit le sac. Il ne savait pas s'il devait l'ouvrir. Qu'allait-il y découvrir ? Des tracts d'insultes anti-gay ? Un ballon rempli de pisse (David se rappelait avec horreur avoir lancé les dits ballons sur Kurt leur première année de lycée (3)) ? Pire … ?

-Tu … tu peux l'ouvrir tu sais, dit Azimio, c'est … y'a rien de dangereux ou de bizarre dedans. Juste un p'tit truc.

David, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, ouvrit le sac et en sortit …

Un ballon de foot au blason de McKinley.

- Je … je sais pas quoi te dire, mec, dit Azimio qui, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, fixait ses tennis. Je … je comprends toujours pas comment … comment tu as pu – sa voix s'étrangla. Il leva les yeux vers David. Mec, comment t'as pu faire ça ! Comment t'as pu -

David l'interrompit.

- Mais bien sûr, j'ai _choisi_ d'être homo et hey, tu sais quoi ? C'est aussi pour ça que j'adore être dans une équipe de foot, pour pouvoir vous regarder vous mettre à poil et mâter vos bijoux de famille. Voilà, c'est ce que tu voulais entendre, hein ? Je suis un pervers et –

- _NON_ ! Putain mais t'es trop con ! Hurla Azimio. Je parle pas de _ça_ !

Sa voix tremblait. Il reprit sur un ton plus calme.

- C'est pas toi _ça_.

David lui répondit froidement.

- C'est exactement ce que je suis Azimio : un mec qui aime les mecs. Si tu as un problème avec ça, tu sais où est la porte.

Le cœur de David battait la chamade. Envoyer chier tous ces pauvres abrutis était plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Kurt avait raison : si tous ces gens étaient incapables d'accepter qui il était, de l'aimer comme il était et bien David n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

Azimio leva les yeux au ciel.

- Putain, t'es homo depuis une semaine et ça y'est tu penses déjà plus qu'à ça ma parole ! C'est pas de … de tes préférences au lit dont je parlais. Ce que t'as fait c'est pas toi, mec. J'te connais. Ouais, bon, j'savais pas que t'aimais la saucisse ...

- La saucisse ?

- Ouais, tu sais … Azimio, rougit et haussa les épaules. Mais y'a quelque chose que je sais : t'es un battant. Un guerrier, mec. Pas le genre à craquer parce qu'un p'tit con te mène la vie dure. _Ca_ … c'est pas toi.

David comprit enfin que Azimio parlais de sa tentative de suicide

- Alors, je voulais juste te dire que bah, fallait que tu te reprennes, mec. C'est tout.

Azimio tourna les talons.

- Merci, lui lança David.

Azimio se tourna vers lui.

- Merci pour … pour le ballon, précisa David.

Azimio hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre sans un mot.

David fit tourner le ballon entre ses mains.

Peut-être qu'il allait sortir de tout ça avec de nouveaux amis mais peut-être aussi qu'il n'avait pas perdu les anciens.

Il posa le ballon sur la table à côté de Toudou et éteignit la lumière.

Demain, il appellerait Kurt et il lui parlerait de ces étranges visiteurs : nouveaux amis, anciens ennemis.

David était comme un de ces puzzles constitué de milliers de pièces. L'idée de reconstituer ce qu'il avait été semblait insurmontable mais Kurt, pièce par pièce, aiderait David à se reconstruire. Il avait fait une promesse, et un ami ne rompt jamais une promesse, n'est-ce pas ?

Et s'il était vraiment l'homme courageux dont parlait Azimio, il parlerait aussi à Kurt de la visite d'Anderson.

**Zi Endeuh !**

(1) Brittany parle bien entendu de la célèbre trilogie de Philip Pullman, A la croisée des mondes.

(2) Thurston est le lycée où David a été transféré après la saison 2 et nous pouvons voir dans l'épisode 3x14 le nom de l'équipe de foot à laquelle Nick (qui a révélé l'homosexualité de David) et David appartiennent : les Dragons.

(3) Episode 1x1.

**AN2 : **Les scénaristes de Glee sont, nous le savons, capables du meilleur comme du pire. Même si je sympathise avec ce que traverse David Karofski dans On My Way, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que son étrange manière de courtiser Kurt dans l'épisode Heart est complètement malsaine. En fait, son obsession avec Kurt est malsaine depuis le début, un point c'est tout. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit incapable de faire face à son homosexualité. David est « malade » oui mais pas pour les raisons qu'il croit. Moi, je serais Blaine, je sortirais mes gants de boxe : PAS TOUCHE A MON KURTICHOUNET !


End file.
